


Все будет хорошо...

by Naturka



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-14
Updated: 2009-04-14
Packaged: 2017-11-23 22:18:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/627123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naturka/pseuds/Naturka





	Все будет хорошо...

Она нервно мнется в уголке, стараясь не смотреть вперед, туда, где стоят эти двое, прекрасно понимая, что демону не место здесь – в Божьем храме, точно так же, как не место ей и в их жизни. И когда из уст священника звучит распевное «Amen», она опускает глаза в пол и выходит из старого, пропитанного ароматами ладана и растопленного воска здания, тихо затворяя за собой дверь. Дождь холодными хлесткими струями ударяет в лицо, смывая прошлое, размывая настоящее и не давая увидеть будущее, словно заслоняя его сплошной мутной серой стеной.  
\- Руби? – странно, даже мокрый плащ, почти слившийся по цвету с окружающим миром, и стекающая с волос вода не делают его менее желанным. Таким же, каким был когда-то Сэм, стоящий сейчас перед Дином под сводами старой часовни, и ставший ему сегодня не просто кровным братом, а почти единым с ним целым, связанным невидимой нитью общей судьбы. Той, в которой нет места демонам, как, впрочем, и ангелам.  
\- Кастиель? – она сглатывает внезапно появившийся в горле комок и нервно теребит край такой же неизменной, как плащ ангела, куртки. Мокрые пальцы скользят по черной коже, сминая и царапая, не останавливаясь ни на секунду.  
Кастиель делает шаг, и полы его плаща закрывают ее дрожащее тело, погружая в тепло и даря спокойствие и уверенность в том, что не все еще закончено. Ведь мир, где двое – демон и ангел – могут любить друг друга, не такой уж и плохой, если задуматься. И она поднимает лицо вверх, заглядывая в голубые, как чистое весеннее небо, глаза, и ловя ртом тихое дыхание, облачками пара срывающееся с таких близких и зовущих губ ангела. Ее ангела.


End file.
